


Did we do the right thing?

by Rayla_is_a_little_spoon



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst to Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian, pertrapta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayla_is_a_little_spoon/pseuds/Rayla_is_a_little_spoon
Summary: Entrapta wonders if her studies are worth it after seeing what the Horde did to Plumeria.





	Did we do the right thing?

Entrapta sighed. She was working with new Horde technology what Scorpia wanted her to improve. It was a new moderation system with the suits, housing camera's in them to make sure no one defected.

Entrapta was happily humming to herself. Once she got the camera on, she noticed something. Plumeria. Or, what would have been Plumeria. It was being burned and destroyed. The people were being evacuated, the rebels were not able to arrive in time.

But what truly caught Entrapta's eyes was the statue of her. She saw it standing before flames erupted under it. She was horrified. She saw it fall and turned off the monitor.

Catra walked in to see how Entrapta was doing. "Hey, Trapta, how's the monitor coming?"

Entrapta quickly wiped the tears away from her eyes with her hair. She turned to Catra, giving a fake smile. "Haven't quite figured it out yet. But I am close"

Catra smiled. "Those princesses have no idea what they left behind."

Entrapta looked down before sighing. "Catra?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we... doing the right thing? With this technology?"

Catra was taken back for a second. Of course they were, why wouldn't they be? Entrapta was helping the Horde. "Why do you ask?"

"I... I saw Plumeria. And what was happening there. It didn't seem like a good thing to do, and Perfuma is nice..." Entrapta sniffled a bit.

Catra walked up to Entrapta and ran her fingers in her hair. "Entrapta, they left you, right? They deserve this. They hurt you, this is just basic revenge."

Entrapta nodded, just to get Catra off her back. But she wished to herself to see Perfuma again. To apologize. She knew they left her... but why would they have a statue of her? Why would the Horde be doing this to them?

Catra smiled, "Let me know how it goes, Trapta."

As soon as Catra left, Entrapta began working on a plan.

 

Across Etheria, in Brightmoon, Perfuma was struggling not to cry as Adora tried to comfort her. She lost everything. Her home, her friends, the statue of the girl she loved...

Adora rubbed her back as she tucked her legs into her chest. She sniffled, listening to Adora. "...and at the end of the day, Perfuma, you're strong. You'll get through this. The Horde... isn't going anywhere for a while. But right now we have the Princess Alliance."

Perfuma nodded in agreement. "Yeah... But they... they took it all. There was nothing we could do. They got everything. Even the statue."

Adora didn't really know what to say. "You... you can stay with us for as long as you need. Queen Angella would be happy to have you."

Perfuma smiled weakly. "Thank you, Adora,... can I be left alone for a bit?"

"Of course. I'll check in on you later, alright?" Adora smiled before leaving Perfuma alone in her guest room.

Perfuma sighed before laying on the bed and just crying. She let loose, letting out all her emotions and thoughts and feelings. She hated how helpless she was back there. She should have been able to defend what she loved... so why couldn't she?

Perfuma closed her eyes and held a pillow close, crying herself to sleep.

 

Hours later, Perfuma was awoken to the sound of her window opening. She slowly got up and turned to the window, fear striking her heart. "Who... who are you?" She called out. She was greeted by the unmistakable hair of Entrapta.

Perfuma froze as Entrapta entered. She couldn't talk, but Entrapta had a lot to say. "I am sorry it took so long to find you. The Fright Zone is heavily guarded and then I needed to find the right room and--"

She was cut off by Perfuma hugging her close. "Entrapta! You're alive?"

"Should I not be?" Entrapta asked. "Didn't you leave me? Or did you... oh..." Entrapta was suddenly hit with what really happened. "Why... why would Catra lie..." She whispered to herself.

"Entrapta? Are... are you okay?" Perfuma said, snapping Entrapta back to the here and now.

"I... I'm sorry Perfuma. I didn't know what they were doing, I could have stopped them. I could have known you didn't leave me!" Entrapta began to explain.

Perfuma looked at Entrapta, as tears welled in her eyes. She thought to herself for a bit, deciding now might be a better time than any for this.

Perfuma leaned in and kissed Entrapta. Entrapta was taken back for a second, before kissing back. The two fell onto Perfuma's bed and Entrapta made sure to gold Perfuma close with her hair. Perfuma hugged Entrapta tight.

"I've missed you~"


End file.
